Schatten des Schwarz Shades of Black
by Asrimal
Summary: Eszett sends a single agent to observe Schwarz's activities and prevent Schwarz from going against Eszett once again.


Germany, Eszett Headquarters. A tall, young man stepped into a darkened room. There was a blinding flash of light and his black business suit and crimson tie were illuminated as the lights in the room came on. He bowed to the three other people in the room, the newest leaders of Eszett. They were they were just entering their elder years, hints of wrinkles appearing on their skin. The previous leaders of Eszett were killed along with several hundred of their followers in Japan one year beforehand. The sharply dressed young man looked up at the older seated figures with his emerald green eyes and ran a hand through his long black hair.  
  
"You called for me?" He asked, his English accent enveloping his words like an early morning fog.  
  
"Indeed we did." The leader seated in the center, a woman, replied.  
  
"We need you to go to Japan and investigate and observe Schwarz's activities." The man to her left said.  
  
"Schwarz? Why? I thought Eszett washed their hands of those four after the incident a year ago." The young man said blinking in confusion.  
  
"We did, but we suspect that they feel that they are powerful enough to destroy all who stand in the way of their vision of the end of humanity. We fear that they might come for us." The man on the left explained.  
  
The young man nodded in understanding, he didn't know where this idea would gain grounding but in typical ignorant fashion he obeyed unflinchingly to his leaders demands. The bright, overhead fluorescents flicked off and the young man left the room, walking back to the dormitory so that he might prepare for his journey.  
  
Inside his room, the young man picked up his Eszett identification card, adjacent to a picture of himself, it read:  
  
Name: James Markham   
Age: 21  
Ability/Abilities: Empathy  
  
James sighed and placed that on top of his clothing as they lay in his suitcase. He zipped up the bag and turned to his door as he saw a sheet of paper float from the mail slot in the door to the floor. The Englishman took two steps and bent at the waist, picking up the paper. It was a print out of color pictures of Schwarz and their information.  
  
Next to the picture of a handsome, bespectacled man with cleanly, cropped brown hair and honey brown eyes, wearing a cream colored suit it read:  
  
Name: Brad Crawford  
Codename: Oracle Age: 28  
Ability/Abilities: Precognition  
  
Next to the picture of a man with wild, unruly red hair and green eyes wearing a dark green coat it read:  
  
Name: Schuldich  
Codename: Mastermind  
Age: 23  
Ability/Abilities: Telepathy/Ability to move at extremely high speeds  
  
Next to the image of a pale, scarred individual with silver hair and a single golden eye the other covered by an eye patch, wearing a dark purple jumpsuit.  
  
Name: Farfarello  
Codename: Berserker  
Age: 21  
Ability/Abilities: The inability to feel any physical pain.  
  
Adjacent to the image of a young boy with brown hair and blue-gray eyes wearing a gray, Japanese style school uniform.  
  
Name: Nagi Naoe  
Codename: Prodigy  
Age: 16  
Ability/Abilities: Telekinesis  
  
The empath shook his head and sighed, they were a force to be reckoned with, both deadly and brilliant. He doubted his survival should he have to fight them, his powers gave him little to fight with except for feelings to manipulate. He then decided it was better to be safe than sorry in a situation such as this. He reopened his suitcase and went to his nightstand; opening a drawer he found his weapon. A Beretta 92FS Police Special semi-automatic pistol, with a 9mm caliber this was one of the most reliable gun models in the world, used by both military and law enforcement around the globe. He checked the chamber, ensuring that it was empty. He removed the clip and placed it and the pistol into his suitcase, retrieving a box of rounds, a shoulder holster and several other loaded clips he placed it all in his suitcase and closed it up. He picked up the bag and opened his door, walking to the helicopter pad and boarding the chopper to take him to the airport. Upon his arrival, he boarded a chartered jet to Tokyo International and sat down, his suitcase beneath his feet in the cargo hold. 


End file.
